When The Concern Stops Love
This is the eighth episode of P.s: Game Over. Plot Dylan entered the motel room he had rented and played on the hard bed. He was exhausted and I whole blood seemed to boil with hatred. He could not believe how Jake lived, the life of his brother was better than yours. They were twins and that was unjust in its conception. Sick with rage, he snuck into the bathroom, where he wiped his face dirty and drew the clothes a black bag of rubbish. He quickly threw it in the bucket of trash metal and fired. A sigh rose in his throat and he found a wallet photo of his mother. He simply abhorred the beliefs of this woman, but she felt very empty without her. As a child, when looking for the love of Miss McCarty, he was expelled and forced to see how much she loved Jake. This hurt him deeply and eternally. Without thinking twice, Dylan added a photo to the fire and picked up the phone to ask for your dinner. He still had a long work in that city and would not rest until it ends! He needed to put an end to what their parents started. While waiting, Dylan opened a bottle of vodka and drank from the bottle. The liquid burned his throat and soon left him instantly blushed. He was well in need of something to turn off the world and decided that that night he would only sleep when it was no longer able to stand. Jake crawled to the bed where his girlfriend was lying. By breathing of the girl, he knew she had not fallen asleep. Julie had been very shaken by the news about Dylan and that he had asked to sleep there with her. A little worried, Jake accepted. Really needed to be closer to Julie and dark days were approaching for both. So that covered him, he felt Julie snuggling closer to your body and a customary shiver ran her belly to her foot. It was something oddly normal when they were so close. Julie buried her face in Jake's chest, breathing slowly stroking his skin under his shirt. She was disoriented, but loved it when her boyfriend made her feel protected, like nothing could hurt you. Jake pulled Julie up, gluing his lips to hers with intensity. He needed to show that he loved her more than anything. Julie responded with enthusiasm and soon moved her legs around his waist Jake, so she rode on top of it. Bending the trunk, she continued to kiss him, while Jake was struggling with the thin fabric of her nightgown. - Are you sure? - Asked the boy. Julie does not answer, but hastened to take Jake's shirt and caressing with the lips full extent of his chest. The breaths began to get heavier and irregularly, Julie felt that the heart could stick your chest so that throbbed. Jake managed to get rid of Julie sweater, exposing the breasts of the girl, but he barely paid attention to the nipples when the phone rang in the room. - Who will be this time? - Julie was startled. - Let I got it! - Jake retorted angrily. The man did not like being interrupted, but had recently lost someone close to cruel, investigations were still running at full steam. He could not afford to not answer the call. - Hello? - Jake said. - Hello, is the home of Julie? - Asked a female voice and trembling. - Yes, her boyfriend, who is speaking? - Jake rushed. - I am the mother of Rebecca, Becca. She was with you? I'm very restless, she's not home! - The woman said. Jake tried to calm the woman and went to the room where Julie, already dressed, gestured with his head questioningly. - It is the mother of Rebecca! - Jake replied. - Give it to me. - Julie reached. - Lady Bolyevart. No, Rebecca did not come with us. Well, last time I saw her, she was in the parking lot. Yes, I notice. Julie stared at the phone off. His face turned pale for a moment's notice and she grabbed the pillow of the bed with violence. - The girl is gone? - Jake asked, holding her by the shoulders. - Yes! I'm seeing on her mother, Julie. Remembering my despair. - It is quiet! Surely she'll be fine. The news broke any climate. The two met and became involved in, grabbed, fell asleep, not knowing what had really happened to Rebecca. They didn't imagine that the news would expect in the morning. Cast Main Cast * Julie Williams * Jake McCarty Recurring Cast * Dylan McCarty * Rebecca Bolyevart (mentioned only) Guest Cast * Mrs. McCarty (seen in a picture) * Mrs. Bolyevart (voice only) Trivia * This is the first episode not to mention Alice. * This episode don't has an antagonist. Category:Episodes